Trouble
by TerrifyingThings
Summary: Melissa is the new girl in town and Mac meets her at the bar. This is Mac, so a lot of his usual trigger warnings will likely apply.
1. Chapter 1

Mac was trouble; anyone within a forty mile radius knew that. He'd chew you up and spit you out so fast; you'd think you were tobacco. Nobody ever knew where they stood with Mac. Good sides and bad sides made no difference to him, if he felt like fucking you up, he would.

So, when the new girl in town came into the bar swaying her hips and flashing smiles, nobody was surprised to see Mac strutting over to her with danger in every step.

"Hey sweetheart, ya wanna let me take ya home?" the girl politely declined his offer, with the excuse of not knowing him. If you didn't know Mac, you wouldn't have seen the glint of rage that passed over his face. Everyone in the bar was surprised that he didn't drag her out and kill her already.

"The name is Mac; I work in a fuckin' mechanic shop, that enough to get ya home?" She rolled her eyes, a simple action that made every bystanders jaw fall open in shock.

"You don't even know my name, screwboy." Mac's steel blue eyes lit up with excitement, she was a fighter, and he liked that. She turned away from him as the bartender served her drink.

"Your name is Melissa, you like whiskey, and you rode into this shitty town in a hurry. Now, what does that tell us, darlin'?" She didn't even bat an eyelash, it was clear to any onlooker that she was unimpressed, but she chose to entertain him anyways.

"What _does_ it tell us, Mac?" Her tone was slighting, the sarcasm dripped off of every word, and Mac was rock hard just from her voice alone. He leaned in close to her ear so he could whisper into it, she felt his breath tickle her ear and neck, and smelled the alcohol on his lips.

"You're runnin' from somethin'." He smirked against her skin and she felt it, shivers wracked her body, and he spotted goosebumps forming on her arms.

"I… I am." She cursed herself for stuttering and being so affected by his close proximity, she had just met the guy for fucks sake.

"What ya runnin' from, sweetheart?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her a bit closer. She downed the rest of her drink in one gulp and pushed herself away from him.

"It's nobody important. I should… I have to go." She rushed off as quickly as her feet could carry her, and if she had turned back to have one last look at the man, she would have seen the dark, lustful look he was trying to burn through the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Mac saw the new girl, he was in Food Canyon, the cleverly names grocery store of his crackpot town. His brother Devon saw her about four seconds after he did and let out a sharp whistle.

"You better hope you get to her before I do." It wasn't sibling rivalry bullshit; it was a threat, a warning. Mac's only response was a low growl. Devon wouldn't touch her as long as Mac wanted her, they both knew that. Nobody else played with Mac's 'toys'.

She was looking for something on the alcohol aisle and was apparently having trouble finding it judging by the frustrated look on her face. He decided to do the gentlemanly thing and assist her. He quietly walked up behind her until there was hardly any space left between her back and his front.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" His voice was quiet, so quiet that she almost didn't hear it, and the unexpectedness of it made her jump halfway down the aisle.

"Holy fuck, Mac! You nearly scared me to death." Her right hand clutched at her chest and she felt her heartbeat thud out of control. He grinned wickedly down at her disheveled appearance.

"I can't find any cooking wine and I'm trying a new chicken recipe tonight." She explained, still trying to calm her racing heart. He studied her for a few minutes, to the point that it almost made her uncomfortable. She was thinking about leaving, to hell with the recipe, but he spoke before she could excuse herself.

"I can help ya find it, darlin', on one condition." That smug smile of his was getting on her nerves; she was tempted to smack it off his face. She wanted to say no, she wanted a lot of things, but that didn't mean she would get them. Melissa gave him a questioning look and his smile widened.

"The condition is I come on over to ya house, and I try this chicken ya plan on cookin'."

Turns out she wasn't as great at saying "hell no" as she thought she was. It couldn't be that bad though, right? He'd come over, eat, and then leave. He's not unattractive either. She giddily stole glances at his ass while he led her to the cooking wine.

"Thank you, Mac. Did you need my address?" she gave him a small smile as he handed her the bottle of white wine. She didn't know he already knew exactly where she lived, where she worked, and her criminal record.

"It's a small town, I'm sure I'll find it, sweetheart." She nodded her head and turned to pay for her stuff, as she was distracted, he menacingly leered at her. She would be his starting tonight and he'd make sure that the whole town knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii, so I was trying to go for creepy in this chapter, but I don't think it worked. Thank you for reading! And sorry the chapters are so short, I'll work on that.**

Mac sat on his dirt covered couch and looked around at all the moldy pizza boxes, cockroaches crawling in the sink, and piles of dirty laundry that he was likely never going to do. As he was looking his eyes landed on the wall that was littered with drawings he had done on some of his meth trips. He treasured these drawings because he understood them, and he hardly understood anything about anything; he understood the rage, the pain behind these drawings, he understood the hopelessness. It's like a demon inside of you, massaging you just beneath your skin, trying to seduce you into giving it what it wants. It wants you to let it out; it wants you to hurt everyone you see.

Meth was one hell of a drug and Mac's palm itched just thinking about it. He had replaced his meth addiction with a weed addiction. Weed was easier on his mental stability than meth was. Meth fucked him up like nothing else had, it was difficult to quit, and hard to stay away from. He needed pot and he needed it before his 'date' with Melissa.

He looked back at his wall and noticed a big spider crawling up one of his drawings. Jumping off the couch, he walked over and grabbed it.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout…" He held the large spider by its legs as he mockingly sang.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out…" He stared at the spider, frantically trying to get out of his grasp. He smiled threateningly at its failed attempts.

"Up came the sun and dried out all the rain…" He dug around in his pocket for his lighter, took it out, and flicked it on. His smile fell from his face and his expression turned monstrous.

"and the itsy bitsy spider…"He raised the flame towards the spider and set it ablaze.

"climbed up the spout again." The spider twitched and twisted in pain as Mac watched on. The flame burned his fingertips, but he didn't let go until the spider ceased its movements entirely.

Once he threw it down and crushed it under his boot, he headed out of his door to look for his fix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I sort of don't like this chapter, but I ran out of ideas. Thank you for reading.**

Melissa was pacing back and forth across her kitchen floor with her German Shepard, Morpheus, walking right along beside her. She was reading and re-reading the recipe she was preparing for dinner. She was certain the food would turn out fine in the end, it always did, even when she messed it up, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking with anticipation. She should have declined his conditions, turned away from that stupid smirk that crossed his face when she stuttered, asked a store employee, anything but this nonsense. She was ridiculously tense and she hated tension when she was unable to relieve it. She hadn't dated since she started seeing her ex-husband; Francis Wilson.

After he was dead and buried, she had avoided the dating scene, even when her friends forced her to go out with them and have a good time, she always found a way to excuse herself. They thought she just wasn't over her husband's tragic house fire accident, but that wasn't the problem, she could care less about that, the problem was dating was all cookie cutter, holding hands, kiss goodnight at the beginning, and that really bummed her out. She needed excitement; she needed to feel something, she needed to get laid. There was no reason for her to rely on a vibrator to get her off, no reason she shouldn't hook up with some random guy that she just met in a bar.

With these thoughts in mind, she went to work on the food with more pep in her step. Tonight she would get laid. She would cook Mac a nice meal and seduce him into fulfilling her needs. Just this once, then she could go back to being a good girl, completely celibate.

She put the chicken in the oven and set the timer so she didn't get too lost in the book she was close to finishing and burn the house down. She picked up her book and began to read. For the time being she would relax and not worry about sex or ingredients or sex or Mac or sex with Mac.

She got halfway through chapter twenty of her favorite book, The Giver, when she realized the house was absolutely filthy and she couldn't have Mac over in this mess.

"Well, so much for relaxing." She sighed as she closed the book, Jonas would have to wait. She began quickly tidying up the house and made sure to put Morph in his dog pen before Mac showed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac was ten minutes late when he stumbled up Melissa's steps. He was drunk off his ass and he felt anxious, more anxious than usual. He made it to her door and looked at her doorknob for a bit, debating on whether or not he was supposed to just open it and walk in or if he was supposed to knock. Why was he even here again?

He decided the best option was to knock and hope for the best. He lifted his hand to knock and was so surprised when she threw the door open that he nearly fell backwards off the steps.

"Fuck, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." She stepped out of the way and motioned for him to come in. He walked slowly into her home and almost pissed himself when he heard a dog barking at him.

"That your damn dog? Too loud." He grumbled more to himself than to her, she could barely hear him. He staggered into the dining room and took a seat at her table.

"His name is Morpheus. Are you… drunk?" She had always been nervous around drunken men. She spent many nights avoiding her husband after he came home from a night out with his buddies. He was an angry drunk. She liked going to bars and talking to buzzed people, but she never gave the plastered guys any of her time.

"Went to get weed, but the sumbitch go me drunk. Did I come here to fuck ya?" She had been hoping, she wasn't having fumbling sex with a drunken guy no matter how incredible he looked in a black t-shirt.

He looked about ready to pass out at her dining room table and she was highly disappointed that she wasn't getting laid tonight.

"You came here to eat, Mac." She said quietly, trying to choose her words carefully so she didn't get him angry. Maybe he wasn't an angry drunk.

"Eat dinner or…?" He clumsily winked up at her from his seat and she felt a wave of heat roll over her as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Chicken. You're here to eat chicken…" She smiled at him a bit before walking out of the room to get the, both a plate.

"Got any whiskey, sweetheart?" He called to her from the dining room. She always kept at least two bottles of whiskey in her house, but he had had enough for one day.

"No, but I have some Canyon Cola, clever names you guys have in this town." She lived, breathed, and dreamed sarcasm. He loudly chuckled at her comment.

"Fuckin' genius, ain't they?" They both fell into a fit of giggles as she handed him a Canyon Cola and his plate of chicken. They quickly dug into their food.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry that this took such a long time, but I hope you enjoy the story. I plan on writing more of it. (:**

The smell of bacon and sausage was what woke Mac up. He assumed he must have fucked one of them whores good for them to be making him breakfast. He hadn't had anyone cooking for him in a long time. He opened his eyes and realized he was on a grey couch with fancy light blue pillows on it. He hadn't recognized the house; this whore had to be new, probably thought she had a damn chance at tying him down if she cooked for him.

He glanced over at the coffee table, close enough for him to reach, and saw some Tylenol and a glass of water. He must have fucked this bitch _real_ good. He groaned as he pulled himself up in a sitting position, his lower back protesting with every movement. He should've had surgery on it a long time ago, after he fell off that damn cliff. His father disagreed.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Melissa came from the kitchen with two plates balancing on the palms of her hands. She set his breakfast down in front of him, next to the Tylenol, and plopped down beside him. She began to scarf down her food so fast, she barely even noticed him staring at her mouth being invaded by bacon.

"Did we fu… What happened last night?"

He hadn't even remembered coming here, but some memories were making their way back to him. He recalled going over to Jerry's house to pick up some weed and the bastard convinced him to drink; the memories got a bit blurry after that. He remembered stumbling up Melissa's steps and into her house, her damn dog barking at him like it knew his intentions, like the fucker could see into his soul.

He looked away from her to grab the bottle of Tylenol and open it, but glanced at her when she took too long to answer. He swallowed the pills and returned his full attention to her. She was smirking like a damn fifteen year old who just won the penis game in a library.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

He rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of bacon, crammed it in his mouth, and wiped his hands on his pants. This girl was a real piece of work. He glanced at her again and nodded his head; he wouldn't have asked the damn question if he didn't wanna know.

"You passed out on my couch after puking chunks of chicken all over the floor, which I had to clean up. It was a great night, honestly."

He had the decency to pretend to be sorry and mumble a quick apology. Actually, he liked the thought of her cleaning up his mess, maybe he'd keep this girl. He had expected an angry expression on her face when he looked at her, but she was smiling at him.

"So, I ain't fucked ya yet?"

She shook her head and grabbed their now empty plates, stood up, and took them over to dump in the sink for washing later.

Melissa hadn't heard him creeping up behind her, or paid any attention to Morpheus barking his head off, he did that often, but she felt one of his arms wrap around her abdomen and the other arm wrap around her throat. She was in trouble.

"Mac… What are you doing?"


End file.
